


Two Of A Kind

by MysticMayhem, StardustClearwater



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU Crossover, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Be Not The Bride, Comedy, Drama, Except Chara, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gaster what did you do?, I smell a ship on the horizon, Oh! look who's here!, Once More Never Again, One frisk is much older than her counter part., Pacifist Frisk, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, SHIT GETS WEIRD, Slice of Life, Some People are Jerks, Someone is going to die, There's Two Of Them, Tsunderes, Two of everyone actually, Weird Time-space shenanigans, Well this just got awkward, and confusing, and depressing, chew chew! The angst train has just pulled into the station, fun times all around, maybe? - Freeform, of fun!, oh God poor sans, poor Asriel, purple vs beige prose, what an interesting position
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMayhem/pseuds/MysticMayhem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustClearwater/pseuds/StardustClearwater
Summary: -The goat prince was about to answer but the girl next to him beat him to it. “CHARA! HELP! THERE’S STUPID TIME-SPACE SHENANIGANS AGAIN!”--“Just when I thought today couldn’t get any weirder.”-Everyone had questions but no one had answers and some were more impatient that others. Eventually things escalated into a giant argument wherein everyone was screaming at everyone else along with their own duplicates.Disclaimer: Neither one of us owns Undertale (Because why the hell else would we be writing fanfiction). But one of us is a shipper. Big Time. This is a crossover between two current stories Be Not the Bride and Once More, Never Again. This is just something we're doing for fun while developing our characters. Enjoy ^_^





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> S: Hello world!  
> M: (Welcome To Our Madness)  
> S: Because normal is boring and overrated.  
> M: (Plus we have nothing better to do.)  
> S: Now on with the show.  
> M: (Heaven only knows you aren't here for our bickering.)

Darkness

Encompassing darkness.

It was everything and nothing.

There was no end or beginning, simply blackness. Forever stagnant.

And then, it wasn’t.

Then there was something  _ ELSE. _

A presence?

_ Something… New? _

**Something different.**

**_What is it?_ **

What was that? Color? For the first time in this endless eternity there was something other than black to be seen.

Color.

Such a foreign concept it had become, despite its familiarity. A distant memory of a world before the emptiness.

_ Red? Red like… dying embers? Like cooling lava? Human blood? Apples? _

**Gold? In a sea of grey.  I suppose it’s better than black, though not by much.**

_ Voices… Someone speaks. But who? Is someone new approaching the doorway? _

The distance closes some.

**I can feel something coming. It’s closing in. Or am I drifting towards it?**

**_There it is._ **

What were once faint murmurs become quiet whispers.

_ Who speaks? _

**I could ask the same.**

_ YOU. You speak. You are not from the door. _

**Heh so you know that door as well? From the sound of it you must have had more visitors than I did.**

_ That seems to be the case. How sad. _

Curiosity clashes with irritation. Like waves from two rivers meeting at a junction. Crashing together, mixing, somewhat resisting before mixing once more.

**How long have you been here?**

_ Long enough to not bother. Short enough to remember my manners. _

**I’m not sure I remember anymore.**

**_Who are you?_ **

A stiff awkward silence follows before it is broken. 

**_I am W. D. Gaster._ **

The distance shrinks until both entities are before the other.

_ A hooded trench coat with bright red lining. So that’s the red from before…?  _

A distant memory begins rising to the surface.

_ Have you misplaced your face? _

**These are your so call manners? I’m almost curious to see how you are when you’re rude.**

_ Oh. I suppose you have a point. It has been a while. _

A skeletal hand rises and flicks back the large hood, revealing a stark white skull and burning scarlet orbs housed in pitch black sockets.

Something akin to a smirk lifts the corners of a particularly sharp-toothed maw? Closer inspection however revealed that only the canines were dangerous, the rest fairly ordinary.

_ Mostly ordinary. _

**Really? Because if I am ordinary than you most certainly are not. I don’t remember many people who would dress up for an occasion quite like this.**

_ Well. You did say that you had forgotten before. Besides, you can’t go wrong with a suit and fedora. _

An equally bony hand reached up to tip the hat.

**Heh, you really are the stranger of the two of us, but I can’t deny you have a point.**

_ How did you end up here anyway?  _

**I fell into my own creation. That’s the one thing I do remember with absolute clarity.**

_ Well, it seems we have at least one thing in common. _

One reaches out to the other and suddenly, the darkness was no more.


	2. It Could be Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M:(Holy shit you actually came back for more?)  
> S:(Of course they came back, we be fab yo!)  
> M:(Da faq?)  
> S:(Oh come on you know that!)  
> M:(Oh I do, I was meant you're choice of word play)  
> S:(I heard that's what's fashionable these days)  
> M:(Okay let's just get on with it.)  
> S:(I can see the resemblance already already) *wink wink*

Everything is different and nothing makes sense.

The darkness seems to implode as color bleeds into existence, a million shades and tints race before their eye sockets too quick to appear as anything more than streaks.

It’s too much, they don’t understand. 

Yet at the same time, it wasn’t enough.

Colors … just concepts. 

Illusions picked up through the eye and perceived by the mind. They were just like the darkness, they wouldn’t be enough to satisfy. The need for shapes, forms, something solid and concrete that they could grasp.

The need was strong. Strong enough that amidst the chaos they sought the only other thing that was there, that was definite. 

And so they clung to each other. 

A touch became a grasp, 

and then an embrace, encircling the other.

Then it stopped. Or rather, it settled, slowly a ground formed beneath them.

Then a world appeared, sprouting from the ground from which they stood. Only the world was… not as it should be.

_ What? _

Their surroundings looked as if ghosts upon ghosts had piled on top of one another. The edges of the trees bled into the sky and the rocks simultaneously managed to be unnaturally flat and oddly bright against the background of grass.

**Have we crossed into some kind of semi-translucent parallel dimensions?**

_ Wherever we are, it’s certainly much more aesthetically appealing than where we were moments ago.  _ He made a grand sweeping gesture to their surroundings.  _ For one, we have technicolor rocks and pulsating trees to appreciate. _

**I... guess?** The other said as he scratched the right side of his skull.

_ Oh come now. Don’t be such a snit! _

**What even is that?**

The figure in the suit ignored that statement in favor of examining a rock by his foot.  _ And these rocks are changing colors too! How lovely! _

**Wait what is happening now—**

The Gasters watched with rapt attention as the technicolored world slowly settled into something they were more familiar with. 

_ “Ah what a shame the colors are fading. I was just beginning to enjoy them. But on another note, we seem to be hovering over the grass.” _

**“We’re what now?”** He questioned looking down at their feet.

At this point the laws of physics seemed to notice the two beings were not where they should be, and decided to make its displeasure known. Quit painfully too as they were literally yanked back down to the earth.

**“Oh shit!”**

_ “Good heavens!” _

Flailed the skeletons as they fumbled their landing and began tumbling downhill. The pinstriped one fell head first into his colleague's ribs, winding him and thus began their tumultuous journey down the mountainside.

**“AAAAAAHHHHH FUCK! Shit! Bitch fucking ah-fuck OW!!!!!!”**

_ “Aaaaugh- Pain I remember you now... Still better than the void though... Also... language good sir!” _

**“How the-oof are you not-ack in more pain?! GAAAAH!!!!!”**

_ “A gentleman-... must always keep his composure-... Even if he has fucking rocks in his ribs!”  _ He gritted out.

**“Ugh! Screw-ah you! Ya FUCKING-OW HYPOCRITE!”** the hooded one roared as they continued to descend.

_ “Do stop shouting. Please.” _

**“Oh yeah-shit! Next time… we’re falling down a-ugh goddamn mountain I’ll be sure to whisper!”**

Thud.

_ “-Urf! You intend to do this again?” He raised an eyebrow ridge as he stared down at his companion. “ Because this was rather unpleasant.” _

**“Sarcasm. You deluded ignoramus” he hissed. “Now get off of me.”**

_ “Alright alright. No need to get your bones chipped.” _ The one in the suit picked himself off the other and drifted off to inspect the flora of the mountain. There were some lovely flowers clinging to a rock.

**“After that little trip, I’m quite sure I chipped several things.”** The hooded one said as he slowly rose from the ground himself.  **“Now where are we?”**

_ “We are somewhere on a mountain I presume.”  _ Replied the one in the fedora. He glanced back at his… colleague with a degree of mild concern. “ _ I hope your time in the void hasn’t affected your observational skills too badly. We could be in some trouble otherwise.” _

Red eyes narrowed as a heavy breath escaped his nasal cavity,  **“Thank you. I can see we’re on a mountain, smartass. I meant which one.”**

_ “Give me one moment to recall celestial navigation.”  _ Came the response. He stepped towards a cliff for a better look at the evening stars when he discovered something incredibly unpleasant. Something was stopping him.

**“Is there a problem?”**

_ “I am going to assume that this is not your doing.”  _ The suited one tried once more to step away but aside from the sensation of being pulled in opposite directions, nothing happened. 

**“Rightly so, it seems more like yours,”** the other tensed as he felt the same strangeness.

A third attempt yielded nothing different. His soul and head were starting to hurt from his efforts.  _ “We may have a serious issue.” _

**“Just what we need, what has that damn place done to us now?”**

_ “I wonder if it has anything to do with the state of our being.” he mused. “I don’t know about you, but I don’t feel quite as solid as the ground we stand on.” _

**“Entirely plausible, our very beings were scattered across reality.”** The hooded one said as he came to stand beside the other skeleton, the pain easing.

_ “In any case, I don’t believe there is anything we can do for the time being. At least while it’s dark out.” _

The figure in black tilted his head back,  **“It’s funny though isn’t it?”**

_ “In a way I suppose…?”  _ He replied curiously. “ _ Though it depends on what you are thinking of. _ ”

Hearing that he smirk at his counterpart,  **“Well for one, we’re outside the barrier. Why do you think that is?”**

_ “Certainly nothing that we did.”  _ He cast his mind back towards the two human children that had passed through. A strong elder sibling, and a smart younger one. A terribly familiar sight. “ _ Kids these days _ .” He grumbled. 

**“You mean you saw more than one?”**

“ _ A pair of siblings. _ ” He nodded.

**“How strange, I only observed one, though they were in strange company.”**

_ “Sometimes I saw the siblings leave the mountain too. They would go down that path right there.”  _ He spoke as he pointed a bony finger towards thin trail heading down the slopes. “ _ At least until the elder one Fell. _ ”

**“Resets.”** He nodded in understanding,  **“The human I saw had the same ability.”**

_ “Ah well. There is nothing to be done about that now.”  _ He shrugged _ “Nothing aside from waiting for dawn.” _

**“I suppose,”** he shrugged turning away.

“ _ At least we have plenty to watch. _ ” He chirped.

~}{~

The night bled into the next morning, the quiet soothing atmosphere tempting them both towards sleep. When it was rudely interrupted by an earsplitting screech echoing between the peaks.

“SANS!” Shrieked Chara. “ALPHYS! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO?!”

Soon, a second voice joined the first.

“ALPHYS I THINK YOU SHOULD SEE THIS!” Felly screamed.


	3. Every Ones Got a Clone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S: Welcome back. And look, everyone's got a clone now!  
> M: Except Chara.  
> S: Cause she's special Mwahaha  
> M: Where she likes it or not.  
> S: Whelp even if she had a clone, it certain wouldn't have her Gihbli poof hair  
> M: Hey leave 'em some surprises. Any who lets get back to the angst.
> 
> Revised as of 6/17/2018 new content added.

_ Waking up to find 50 percent more mountain was not something that happened very often. Fortunately, ‘not very often’ was slowly starting to become the norm. Even so, seeing a second version of one’s self was not something one would expect to happen- _

“HEY! You look like me!” Shouts a small human child as she jabbed a finger at the figure in question. With pupil less russet eyes wide open in surprise. She wore a scruffy blue sweater with two purple stripes, her pants were clearly meant to be on someone much shorter, and her hair resembled a pile of dark chocolate shavings, messy, unkempt and rich in color. “Only you’re bigger. ARE WE IN THE FUTURE?”

_ -EVER. _

“Uh… no. No we are not. And you look like me, only waaay smaller,” the older girl said in stunned surprise. Who indeed bore a striking resemblance to the child before her, with a few exceptions. Her hair was a bit longer, falling in wavy tips that brushed her shoulders and hazel irises that bled from pitch black pupils. 

“Um… Frisk? Then maybe you should back away from the creepy doppleganger.” Suggested a goat boy as he peered from around the tree. “And not insult the other human lady?”

“But Asriel, she  _ does _ look like me! And she’s bigger!” Protested Frisk. As she walked back to him. “Also, how is calling her a creepy doppelganger not an insult?”

“Who are you calling a creepy doppleganger?” said an annoyed voice from seemingly nowhere.

The little boss monster twitched at the voice. “Oh no… ”

“FLOWEY!?” Shouted the little Frisk. “But- but-!”

“Enough with all the yelling already!” Shouted what could only be described as an angry sapient flower, popping out of the larger human’s hair. “And how do you know my name? Who-” he gasped as he caught sight of the small goat child,  “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!”

The goat prince was about to answer but the girl next to him beat him to it. “SIS HELP! THERE’S STUPID TIME-SPACE SHENANIGANS AGAIN!”

“Again?” the young lady muttered to the buttercup.

“What is the meaning of all this noise?” Came the powerful booming voice of an equally powerful looking boss monster from behind the strange human.

Asriel’s eyes widen as he saw the figure behind the older looking Frisk. It was his father, but not. He had the same face, but that boss monster was not his father. He wasn’t. The figure looked so much bigger and scarier, than the man he’d just had breakfast with. “DAD! COME QUICK! THERE’S A FAKE YOU RUNNING AROUND!” He shouted behind him.

“Asriel?”

“I can’t watch this.” Murmured Flowey as he ducked back into the older girls hair.

The next person to arrive on the scene was equally shocking. A scrawny teenage girl who looked more dead than alive in her ratty clothes and backpack marched into the clearing. She held some sandwiches in one hand and a spinning yoyo in the other. 

She took a moment to assess the situation before she spoke “Wow. This is almost as messed up as those weird grey dudes down stairs.” 

“Chara!/Charlie!”

“Hey guys. Want a sandwich?” Offered Charlie. Then she turned to the people she didn’t recognize. “You too?” 

“Thanks but I’m good, instead could you tell me who are you?” the older girl asked looking between the familiar yet still unfamiliar faces.

“’m Charlotte Rachel. Call me Charlie Rae or Char or whatever. Except Chara. Only those two get to call me that.” Replied Chara. Then she pointed to the children who had taken to hiding behind her.  “Tha’s my little sister Francie Katherine. Call her Frisk like she asks. And my new little brother Asriel.”

“Nice to meet you and weirdly enough … I’m also Frisk.” She said scratching the back of her head awkwardly. “And these two are-”

“None of your concern.” the flower said firmly. “I don’t like this Frisk , come on let’s go,” the flower urged, his vines tugging at her neck.

“I-I do not understand,” the large goat man said as he all but fell to his knees and reached out for the boy. “Asriel... My son... is that you?”

“Uh…Um.. I don’t-” Flailed Asriel as he struggled to think of something appropriate to say.

“Sir. I don’t know who you are. But Aunt Mom and Sir Dad are just up the slope.” Interrupted Charlie. “Maybe you should get somethin’ in your stomach. Want a sandwich?”

She held out her sandwiches to his face, more insistently this time.

Irritation seeped into his features as he looked at the offering, “I do not require food child, but answers! How is my son alive? And… ” he paused as he took in the appearance of the young girl before him. “C-Chara?” The uncertainty and confusion in voice promoting the older human to move to his side, placing a hand on his arm to act as comfort.

“Oh god it is too early for an emotional break down,” the oldest human groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

“That would be me sir.” Deadpanned Charlie. “I’m going to go with my younger sister and her time-space theory.”  She put away her yoyo and rubbed her temple as if to ward off the oncoming headache. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to make a few summons.”

After which she turned around and bellowed up the mountain, much like she did this morning. “HEY DREEMURS! YOUR KIDS WEREN’T KIDDING! GUARDS! GET YA  ARSES OVER HERE!”

“Just when I thought today couldn’t get any weirder.” The human woman sighed as she pulled out her phone, her thumbs flying over the keys as she sent a message to the others. 

It didn’t take long for a crowd to gather in the clearing. 

Everyone had questions but no one had answers and some were more impatient that others. Eventually things escalated into a giant argument wherein everyone was screaming at everyone else along with their own duplicates.

Asriel, the poor boy, seemed to be caught in a four way tug-o-war between two sets of his own parents. All the while Flowey took to peeking from behind the thick locks of his friend’s hair.

The Undynes were waving their spears about and looked like they were seconds away from pounding each other back into the underground.

One Papyrus was jabbering something about the mysterious ‘clones’ wandering about and attempting to befriend his own lookalike. Said lookalike did not seem to share his opinion, and responded by telling him in various ways to shut the hell up, get away from him along with where exactly he could stick his offer of friendship.

Farther down seemed to be the complete opposite, with both the Sanses and Alphyes participating in some semblance of a mexican standoff. Which is to say they were all staring suspiciously at each other not knowing what to do.

While the human children, if all of them they could be called that, were too busy inspecting each other to pay any notice to the squabbling monsters. The youngest entertained herself by poking and prodding her older counterpart. The elder Frisk allowing her to do so while holding back a laugh, politely ignoring the stares Chara aimed at her back. Eventually Chara joined the pokefest, startling the oldest in the group with a poke to the cheek.

She blinked in surprise at the teenager’s action before returning it in kind, much to the ire of her little companion. “We’re surrounded by crazy lookalikes and you’re just gunna stand there and poke one?!”

At this point a pair of even stranger beings had made their way to the scene, watching the chaos with a degree of bemusement. One turned to the other and asked “Are your fellow monsters always so rowdy?”

“It’s been awhile for me to say, but yes I believe so.” His scarlet pinpricks lazily trailing over the squabbling group.

Eventually one of the human children caught sight of the strangest monsters they had seen yet in the clearing. “Hey. Look! That’s guy from the door.” Whispered the little Frisk. “You see him right?”

Pausing her assault on the elder girls face the scruffy child responded. “I... certainly do. He looks disturbingly like the guy who gouged my eye out in a dream.”

“Ouch, sounds unpleasant.” Winced the elder Frisk.

“Oh it was.” Nodded Charlie with an air of forced calm. “Ver’ much so.”

The young woman huffed good naturedly at how ‘Chara’ seemed to brush off such a thing before taking another look at the odd pair. “The one in black looks familiar too.”

“Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me!” yelled the buttercup from his hiding place. 

“Did he stab you too?”

“More like kicked. At that point I was  _ really _ considering the idea that I was on some hella good drugs, that is if it weren’t for the nasty bruises.”

“Weird. He never did anything to me.” Chirped the youngest of the group grinning cheekily.

“Lucky”

The discourse was interrupted by more swearing from the monsters before them. “I SAID THIS IS OUR FUCKING MOUNTAIN! SO BACK OFF YOU PUNKS!”

“MAKE US BITCH!

“Language!” “OW! My arms!” 

The oldest human’s expression became one of exasperation as she looked at the squabbling monsters, “Remind me again how any of them can even be considered adults.”

“Oh they’re all a bunch o’ idiots.” Agreed Charlie. “Which is why I don’t take anything they say personally. Or seriously for that matter.”

“Uh. Sis? Are you ok?’ Inquired the youngest human. ‘You’re normally more… High strung. About their shenanigans.” 

“Eh. Well you know how I get. Some days are better than others.” Shrugged Charlie as she waved off the question. “Today happens to be a bad day and I’ve run out of fucks to give. Which is why I drank from sans’ secret stash.”

“SIS.” Hissed Francie the younger with surprising force. “That doesn’t smell like ketchup! And isn’t that bad for your stomach?”

“It wasn’t which is why I drank it.” Shrugged the teen. “Don’t worry. I’ve had stuff like this before. Plus the danger’s passed for me so I’m all good.” 

The older Frisk raised an eyebrow at this but did not comment, instead filing that tidbit away for another time before changing the subject. “In any case I think we should stop them, this is getting us nowhere and the shrieking is honestly giving me a headache.”

“Yeah. We can’t have ’em murdering each other. That’s what human beings do on black friday.” Snarked Charlie. “Any ideas? That don’t involve violence or flying objects because I do not have the energy for this.”

“I think a good old fashion classic is in order, on three.” The eldest supplied.

“Yeah!” Chirped the youngest while her elder sister merely shrugged.

“One. Two” Began Frisk the elder. “Three!”

**_“SHUT THE FUCK UP”_ ** Screamed the girls in unison. With Charlie adding “YA’ BLOODY NUMBNUTS!”

The strength of their voices together finally gaining the fighting monsters’ attention.

Charlie stuffed the sandwiches back into her bag before turning back to the monsters. “There’s a little too much chaos going on right now. Seeing as I don’t feel like watching all of you descend into heart of darkness style acts of brutality I’m afraid I’ll be taking charge for the moment.” She clapped her hands together as if to emphasize that last statement. “Alphys. Sans. You’re the eggheads here. What th’ ever-loving fuck is going on here?”

“U-Um...” Stammered Alphys. “We uh… seem to have um… discovered an alternate dimension?”

…

“Right. Okay. Lemme get this straight.” Began the girl called Charlie Rae. “This half of the mountain just appeared last night and it’s full of monsters that went badonkers and look like they raided the nearest emo punk shop?”

At that the other girl burst into a fit of giggles. “W-well you’re not wrong.” Which earned her a glare from her respective party.

“I beg your pardon,” said the darker version of Toriel, her eyes narrowed at the comment.

“And that everyone here has an evil counterpart.” She finished.

“Except you sis.”

“Except me.”

“Uh… Yes?” Stammered Alphys? “”I-I wouldn’t say that they were our evil c-counterparts though. Umm. Since you seem to be one of a kind?”

“Heh. If ya ask me it makes perfect sense.” Replied the short skeleton in the blue hoodie. “Kid’s already a terror as it is. The thought that she could be even worse is chilling me to the bone.”

“Mr. Bones. You, sir are a dead arsed bonehead.” Hissed Charlie.

The older Frisk snorted, “Pun intended? Though your Alphys is right, we aren’t evil.”

“Uh huh right. Yer jus’ misunderstood.”

The young woman smirked as she crossed her arms. “Well that’s just cliche, I was actually going saying they’re just a bunch of angry edgelords.”

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN EDGELORD?!” Yelled the two warriors in black armor.

“Ah. A different brand of idiocy then. Fair ‘nuff” Shrugged the middle child, not even bothering to respond to the skeleton. “At any rate. Things are going to get confusing here with two of everyone. So I’m going to bless y’all with some nicknames!”

“You two are Mr. Bones and Lemondude.” She clapped her hands with forced cheeriness and pointed to her Sans and Papyrus respectively.

The young lady turned to the child, “Lemondude?”

“‘Cos he’s like a lemon. Bright and cheerful and she thinks he’s kind of a pain.”

She turned to their counterparts, inspecting them for differentiating features, much to their chagrin. “And you will be Sharkbite for all those pointy sharp teeth.” She pointed to the larger Sans. “And Limeguy ‘cos you are one hell of a sourpuss. And your bitter to boot.” She pointed to the other Papyrus.

“What? That makes no sense, change my name at once!” the now dubbed ‘Limeguy’ shouted. “I am the Great and Terrible Papyrus! The very mention of me strikes fear into the souls of hundreds, therefore I demand that you-“

“Moving on.” Said Charlie, ignoring the fuming skeleton. 

“Hey! I’m talking to you!”

She turned to the Toriels. “I dub thee... Cinnamon,”  Referring to the larger more… intense looking one. “And you, Aunt mom are Butterscotch. Least ‘till something changes” For the pie she never got to finish. Rest in pieces pie. Ye are still missed greatly. 

“Young one are you drunk?” Inquired ‘Butterscotch’ “Your breath reeks of poorly fermented ketchup.”

Sans coughed awkwardly in the background.

“You allowed a child to have alcohol?” Sneered Cinnamon. 

“Frankly, After everything that’s happened, a drunk teenager who isn’t causing chaos is the least of our problems.” Snipped Butterscotch.

At that Charlie abruptly turned to the Asgores. To the darker one, “ Hey! You! You’re Pine. Because you are one taaaaaaallll and scary motherfucker.” To the more familiar one she said. “And your Hickory. For the King and caretaker of aaaaaalllll the nutjobs down under. I guess you could still be sir dad but that sounds weird when someone else says it.“

Afterwards she looked at the fishwarriors. They were virtually identical in the manner they were glaring at each other so she didn’t really bother thinking of anything too differentiating. “Rod and reel.” She said. Not really pointing at either one of them. 

“I call Reel. Cuz caught a reeeeeeeel catch.” The smaller undyne wriggled her eyebrows at Alphys who blushed.

“Ugh. You spend a lot a time with Sans don’t you?” 

And finally she turned to the yellow dinosaurs. The two of them stumped her momentarily since she hadn’t had to deal with either one of them very often. “Hey lil’ sis. Do you want to name them? I was out cold for most of the time in the labs.”

The Aphys dressed in black and red scowled. “Are we really about to be named like this brat’s new pet?”

“Me? Um. Ok.” Replied little Frisk. She pointed to her scientist “Um… You’re Romcom. Like The shows you watch.”

“Uhh. O-ok?” Agreed Alphys. Relieved that her own nickname wasn’t as awkward as some of the other possibilities.

“Hmmmm… You look like you watch scary monster movies. You can be Kaiju.” Chirped the human child after a few moments, receiving only a blank stare from behind spiral spectacles.

“Apparently that’s a yes,” the dark lizard ended.

“I don’t suppose we get the same privilege?” Asked one of the gasters, helpfully reminding everyone that they were  _ still _ there in the clearing. “We also share the same name you see. We are both W.D. Gaster.”

Sans. Both of them, looked as if the entire world had been flipped upside down and shaken vigorously. Their eye sockets wide, neither of them could stand to look away from the newcomers.

“Oh. Right. You two.” Stated Charlie who paused as she took in their appearance, recognising the familiar form from her nightmares. “Oh… You. Okay, the one in the pinstripe suit looks like... Well he looks like the fancy type. Probably into drinking tea and such after disemb- disappearing into darkness.... I’ll call him that. Tea. Yes, that works. The other one seems looser, looks more suited to Whiskey so he can be that.”

Raises a brow bone before shrugging. “There are worse things to be called,” said the one with red eyes.

The awkward tension hung in the air, much like the way bricks do not. The figure, ‘Tea’ stared at the teenager with an unrepentant grin not unlike another skeleton from the underground. Charlie’s eye edged into pink as she pinned the shadowy forms with her stare. Her hair slowly rising.

The youngest Frisk sensing the tension decided to divert some attention. “Hey. Other me. Is Frisk actually your name? Or is it a work name like it is for me?” She asked.

Picking up on the tension the larger human was quick to respond, “Kinda, it’s a name I’ve had for a really long time, and you?”

The child grins brightly as she recalled the origins. “Heh. Mine was given to me by some really cool people. They said I was really good at pickpocketing.”

“Thank god for that.” Charlie added. “Odds are good that we would’ve starved in the winter months if you weren’t.”

To the slight surprise of the newly dubbed ‘Rod’ the older girl seemed to blush as she let out a nervous chuckled, “Heh heh, I guess you never got outta that particular habit huh?”

“What do you mean by habit?” Asked the younger with a slight frown. 

“Nothing really.” She evaded, looking at anything but the tiny version of herself.

“Hmmmm. Nah. I don’t believe you.” Replied the youngest. “You’re being weird.”

“Thanks, I get that I get a lot.” Her face deadpan.

She tilted her head to the side and opened her pupiless eyes for the first time.“Hiding something important?”

The elder’s eyes wide for a moment then she did something the younger did not expect. “Are you?” she asked mimicking the child’s posture and looking directly into her eyes.

The child stared back for a few moments before closing them once more. “Doesn’t everyone?” She chirped. “Anyway who’s gonna be Frisk? There’s two of us and we can’t both be-”

“Oh yeah! Good point!” Interrupted Charlie. “For no particular reason how did you end up down under with your mob of nuts?”

“I… uh was looking for a place to rest when I found this cave and kinda… fell through the floor,” the taller girl scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

“You fell into a gaping hole?” Charlie raised an eyebrow.

“Hey it was almost pitch black and I was exhausted. Besides in my defends the hole wasn’t there when I walked in, it LITERALLY crumbled under my feet.” she argued.

“O-Kay then? D’ya at least check for wraiths?”

“What the fuck is a wraiths? 

“Wraiths, you know… Bone-fiends, soul-shadows, conjured summons.” Charlie tried. “Different names for the weird ass bonish things that wander ‘round the mountain. Bits and bobs of inan’mate objects with magic stuck in them to make them move? Brainless puppets for heavy work? Magical weapons of mass destruction?” Then jabbed a finger at the skeletons. “Like those guys o’er yonder but with less substance in their noggins.”

“Did she just call us brainless puppets?” Growled Limeguy.

“HUMAN! While the great Papyrus is flattered that you see him on the same level of power as the legendary wraiths of Mount Mirwen, I would appreciate you not comparing us to mindless killing machines!” Called Papyrus.

“I know! You guys are better than those! You think and talk! And contribute to society like good boys.” Shouted Charlie “But alright.”

“I’ve only known you for ten minutes and I already hate you,” said Limeguy.

“Anyway, I’m… fairly sure there are no wraiths on the-well  _ my _ mountain. Then again I’ve seen weirder shit so in all honesty I coulda just missed them.” She then smiled, “You’re not very fond of the boneheads are you?”

“Ohh. Ya noticed? I thought I was bein’ subtle and polite about it.”

“You appear to be many things my new friend, though subtle and polite appear to be neither.”

“Right yeah. Tha’s My sister’s thing.”

The younger one snorted.

“Okay then. Congratulations, you are now Felly since you fell down under.” Shrugs the teen. “My sister can be Francie. Since that’s actually her name and both of you would get confused if someone were to say Frisk.”

It was then that ‘Felly’ felt a sudden tapping on her right cheek, “Okay that’s great, everybody’s got a new name, but Frisk you might wanna pay attention to  _ that _ .” Urged the buttercup as he pointed one of his leaves at the two hoodie clad skeletons.

“I guess flowers don’t have ears” Grumbled Charlie to herself.

The Sans now known as Mr. Bones appeared before Tea, reached out and latched onto his sleeve in a death grip. His outward demeanor hadn’t changed much... at first, but anyone with eyes could tell that he had zero intentions of letting Tea go for a long time. 

His smile was as wide as ever but he seemed to visibly struggle in containing himself. His breathing was becoming harsher, deep inhales turning into wheezes. The sounds he was making so loud and obvious enough that it couldn’t be excused as anything else. And every so often a tear would trail from one of his eye sockets; something that Tea and a number of others were politely ignoring. Tea didn’t resist when Mr. Bones tightened his grip, even when the pressure became to warp his wrist.

For all intents and purposes he looked like a little boy that had finally found daddy after being lost in the supermarket.

His counterpart was not much better. He stared at Whiskey with a strained smile, jaw twitching as if he was forcing his teeth not to grind together while breathing heavily through his nasal cavity. Both hands clenched into fists at his sides.

He looked less like a lost child and more like an angry resentful teenager whose father had straight up abandoned him. If Whiskey thought it strange, he didn’t say.

“You got a lot of fucking explaining to do old man.” Sharkbite managed to bite out. 

“Heh.” Wheezed Mr. Bones “Both of you.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone interested, both UmbriaFirewing and I will be making fan art of our characters. So be sure to check out our tumblrs if you wanna see them in our respective art styles.
> 
> @stardust-firelight.tumblr.com  
> @mysticalcrusadementality.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing here affects our main stories but the events in our main stories are canon in this world. Editing is always in progress.


End file.
